bohemian history
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: esto es un poco sobre rent y un poco sobre glee, aunque en mayor parte es una historia original,talvez un poco basada en hechos reales tambien, de cualquier manera solo he puesto una clasificacion porque era necesrio. , disfrutenla!


Siempre supo lo que debía de ser, como debía serlo y la manera correcta de todo aquello; su vida había sido trazada de aquella manera, y ella estaba atada a eso, su religión, su familia, las oportunidades en su vida, todo estaba planeado ahora, por más que no le agradara esa idea. Porque la vida ya no estaba solo regida de sueños, no, eso definitivamente ya había pasado a la historia.

Los sueños sonaban un poco absurdos en esos momentos (y observando la situación el la que se encontraba), tenia que afrontarlo de una buena vez, había dejado de ser esa niña de 17 años… con ilusiones y sueños gigantescos, sueños de salir de esa estúpida ciudad en donde vivía, sueños de vivir en todas partes y en ninguna, conocer Londres y parís, de vivir en nueva york y ser una artista: expresarse y dibujar, pintar todo a su alrededor, entregarse por completo al arte, y bailar incontrolablemente, entregar su vida a las cosas que realmente amaba…

Recordaba cuando era más joven ¿Cuánto hacia de aquello?, parecían años, quizá siglos, aunque solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos meses; y era que de pronto había tenido que crecer, sin un previo aviso o advertencia, de un momento a otro ella tubo que madurar, madurar para empezar a tomar decisiones importantes, sobre su futuro y su carrera, sobre las cosas que seria prioridades para ella.

Y odiaba aquello.

Odiaba tener que elegir lo correcto, porque aveces se sentía tan malditamente responsable que dolia. Pero era lo correcto, al menos por el momento, debía ser inteligente, tendría que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le brindaban en el momento… si es que algún dia quería tener la vida de su sueños, esa que era la correcta para ella.

Era tan diferente a todas las personas que existían a su alrededor, lo había sabido desde casi siempre, era diferente a su familia y amigos, totalmente distinta a la gente de la triste ciudad donde vivía. Ella podía sentir como ningún otro, amar como ningún otro, con los sentidos siempre despiertos, viviendo todo con intensidad. No estaba hecha para quedarse encerrada, mirando solo por la ventana, como un pequeño pajarillo encerrado en una jaula; llegaría el dia en que sentiría la necesidad de extender sus alas y volar, fuera de su encierro, para eso había nacido, no podía evitarlo, por mucho que lo intentara en esos momentos, aunque tratara de ahogar sus sueños e ilusiones, su verdadero yo.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles (en realidad nunca lo serian del todo), nada era tan sencillo en esos momentos; simplemente no podía sacar a relucir su verdadero yo, de un dia para otro, como si nada mas importara, porque **si** lo hacia, porque hacerlo traería problemas, y llantos y tristezas, y todo aquello que queria evitarle a su familia. Ya fuera por fortuna o desgracia, tenia esa familia, aquella que amaba como a nada en el mundo, pero a la que a la vez era tan distinta: pensamientos, actitudes y deseos, todo era como ver polos opuestos, como si enverdad no perteneciera a ahí.

No podrían entenderla del todo nunca, por mas que lo intentaran, y realmente no podía culparlos: existían ocasiones en que ni ella misma lo hacia… Y todos lo sabían, su madre y su padre, también sus hermanas; todos estaban al tanto de la situación… aunque nadie quisiera hablarlo realmente, porque era imposible que no lo hubieran notado ya, era tan obvio que era imposible no hacerlo. Era extraña en todos lo sentidos posibles, diferente a el resto de sus parientes, callados y reservados, con ideas convervadoras y sin esa sed de explorar el mundo, de vivir aventuras inimaginables, conocer horizontes nuevos, sin reservas ni tapujos, vivir por vivir, sin preguntar el porqué. Ellos tenían una manera distinta de ver la vida, prefería la comodidad como el resto de la gente, la comodidad de sentirse seguros, estables… aunque eso significara sacrificar su libertad…. Era tan terriblemente diferente que existían ocasiones en la que la situación se tornaba un poco incomoda para todos; siempre sucedia cuando intentaba expresar sus ideales un poco, era bastante común. Y era por esa misma razón que había aprendió, con el pasar de los años, a callar. Era mucho mas fácil de digerir para todos, si se pretendía que no existía ningún problema y que ella era normal como el resto de las personas, y que era feliz con la vida que tenia y las cosas que había elegido. Eso definitivamente era mas sencillo, pretender que todo estaba correcto.

Y esa idea le parecía sencillamente horrible, porque aunque no pudiera aceptarlo abiertamente, la estaba matando. Estaba muriendo lentamente, porque las personas como ella no podían estar siempre asi, pretendiendo ser algo distinto, luchando por no expresar su verdadera escencia, esa que era inevitable esconder por siempre, esa que habia tomado nombre y forma hacia apenas unas cuantas semanas; porque siempre habia sabido que era diferente, pero nunca supo realmente como nombrar a su marcada diferencia, a su actitud particular, a su manera de vivir. Pues bien, habia encontrado recién la definición perfecta a lo que ella simbolizaba, era tonto no haberlo pensado antes…. Su verdera persona, la luz con la presentaba, aquello que habia estado madurando en su interior, esperando el momento indicado para salir y expresarse de una vez por todas, no podía ser otra cosa, ella no podía ser algo distinto. Era boheme.

Los bohemios eran incomprendidos, eran inestables e inesperados, capaces de amar y sentir con tanta intensidad que podía morir en el intento. Con aquella extraña manera de ver la vida, viviendo siempre al momento, probando todo tipo de emociones y situaciónes, sin miedo a ser libres y experimentar, y arriesgarse por todo aquello que les interaba, con una inteligencia mayor al resto de las personas (pero con los sentimientos necesarios para saber en que utilizarla, y con la misma astucia para no desperdiciarla en cosas inútiles y triviales).

Ella creía que las personas eran creadas y nacian para una razón en especifico, un objetivo en la vida. Pues bien, los bohemios eran la pequeña excepción a esa regla, porque los bohemios no tenían razones para nada, vivían para vivir, por el simple hecho de hacerlo, de sentirlo y creerlo ¿para que necesitarían un objetivo?, para la vida bohemia el objetivo era vivir, con intensidad y con amor, sin tapujos y vergüenzas, con libertad y sin ataduras.

Tal vez era esa la misma razón por la que fueran pocas las personas que nacieran de esa manera, porque tal vez el mundo no estaba preparado para ellos aun; porque los bohemios podían asustar en ocasiones, porque eran tan libres y dueños de si mismos que asustaba; el resto de las personas no estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, preferían la comodidad que las cadenas les otorgaban, una vida sin riesgos y aventuras, estables, sin demasiadas emociones; y si por alguna razón, se les presentara una persona que les mostrara un poco de aquella libertad a la que no estaban acotumbrados… bueno, eso seria suficiente para asustarlos.

Se suele temer a lo desconocido; y la libertad, y el amor sin tapujos, la intensidad y las emociones incontrolables, podían tan horriblemente desconocidas para toda las personas comunes, que era obvio que quedarían asustados, espantados. Y era eso mismo lo que ocasianaba el odio irracional hacia ellos, hacia lo que era tan diferente… bohemio

La gente odiaba lo bohemio, porque para ellos era mero libertinaje sin conciencia, sin pensar en las consecuencias, **cosas malas.**

Pues ahí estaba, esa era la mayor razón que ella tenia para ocultar su verdero yo. Porque si la gente no parecía estar lista aun para el ser bohemio, entonces, podía estar totalmente segura de algo: su familia tampoco estaría lista; los conocía, los conocía demasiado bien, ellos se encadalizarian, llorarían, y por sobretodos los medios intentarían cambiarla, transformarla en algo que no era, aunque supieran que fuera inútil.

No gracias, no creía estar prepara para eso y siendo sincera con ella misma, no creía que pudiera soportarlo, porque le habia tomado tanto tiempo encontrarse a ella misma, que le aterrorizaba el hecho de que alguien intetara cambiarla. No lo permitia, por mas familia suya que fuera.

Pero… al igual los amaba, demasiado, con toda el alma y corazón (después de todo no podía hacerlo de otra manera), y para ser un poco sinceros, pudiera decir que en esos momentos los amaba mas de lo que se amaba a ella misma, mas que a todo, o tal vez lo suficiente como para manetenerse oculta por un rato mas.

Sabia que aquello no seria para siempre, no tendría siempre la misma edad, ni dependería de sus padres siempre , ni ellos dependerían de ella para toda la vida; esperaría, esperia el momento justo para emprender su vuelo, y volar, y abandorar esa jaula, que parecía ahogarla en algunos momentos, la jaula que simbolizaba su familia, su vida, su mundo, y el miedo, el miedo a arriesgarse y a vivir lo que le tocaba vivir. Y no era que no amara esa jaula, también lo hacia, de una manera retorcida y extraña, le gustaba la comodidad de estar seguro y estable, de no tener que preocuparse por muchas cosas, pero interiormente estaba conciente de que eso no lograría llenarla por siempre, nunca encajaría por completo en ella, tendría que vivir en algún momento. Inevitablemente. Y extrañamente se encontraba tranquila por aquel pensamiento, sonreria internamente ante aquello, porque pudiera ser que en ese momento, en su presente, su planes mas próximos se le antojaran un tanto aburridos, pero estaba segura, porque el ser bohemio nunca se equivocaba, de que llegaría el momento esperado, de extender las alas y volar, de tener lo que le correspondía.

Seria difícil, después de todo, eso era lo que habia aprendido recientemente, cuando habia tenido que madurar y crecer… la vida no era fácil, el mundo se encontraba en una eterna competencia, pues de acuerdo, ella lucharía, lucharia para sobresalir y de esa manera asegurarse de tener la oportunidad, aquella oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños; aunque con ello tuviera que sacrificar (por el momento) un poco de su ser, un poco de su yo… y sobretodo lucharia por mantenerse firme en sus ideales, en tu real extreñeza, en ser diferente, porque a final de cuentas, seria eso mismo lo que la sacaría de esa ciudad, y de esa vida que no era la suya… seria presiamente eso lo que la llevaría a esa vida, la indicada para ella, que soñaba interminablemente y a la que no renunciaría… la vie boeheme


End file.
